The Original Wife
by Asperitas
Summary: She opened her eyes. "Hello, Niklaus." Klaus has a wife, she was turned alongside him and his family and was daggered sixty years ago.
1. Prologue

Here, Klaus has a wife, that was turned alongside his family. I'm sorry for eventual grammer mistakes, english isn't my first language.

* * *

 _She opened her eyes._

"Tatia also had a cousin."

 _She sat up slowly._

"She, too, had many suitors, but unlike her cousin, she only had eyes for one."

 _She stood up shakily._

"Niklaus."

" _Niklaus."_

"I think we walked down the memory lane enough for today, haven't we, brother?" Klaus asked with clenched teeth.

 _She glanced at the other people in the room._

"They loved each other, so that she was turned along with us.

 _Blood stained her white dress._

"She stayed at his side, until he daggered her, just like us."

 _She touched her chest, where the love of her life broke her heart._

Damon leaned back in his seat, amused. "Dick move!" he remarked.

" _Why, Niklaus?"_

"Let's change the subject!" interrupted Klaus.

" _Why wasn't I good enough for you?"_

Elijah led Damon outside.

 _The others started to move._

"You have to be careful, I don't know how my siblings will react." Elijah warned.

 _The door opened._

Elijah opened the door.

 _Elijah and an unknown vampire entered._

"Elijah.", greeted a scarcely audible voice.

" _H-how long, Elijah? How long have I been like this?"_

"It's 2012." he explained and watched her worried.

 _Her hand began shaking. She repeated the number soundlessly._

Elijah and Damon entered the house again. "Elijah? Why haven't you left?" Klaus asked.

"We forgot dessert." Elijah answered and showed him the daggers.

 _She observed the others, as they entered the house._

"Kol!"

 _She heard the tearing of skin and flesh._

"Rebekah!"

" _That's for mother!" Had she found out?_

"Finn, don't!"

 _She breathed deeply and went inside. Her eyes were looking at the floor, her fingers grabbing her dress._

His eyes found her the second she entered the room.

 _She looked in his eyes._

"Cassandra!" he whispered.

" _Hello, Niklaus."_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! I want to thank those, who already reviewed and those who follow this story. I was asked to make this into a story and I have to say, I was already working on a new chapter when I uploaded the epilogue. I just want to say, that it may be a few weeks (months) until I update, because I write many exams right now and also have to check everything thrice to try and find every grammar mistake. Also, if you find any grammar mistakes, **tell me,** so that I can correct them. And, before I forget it again, here comes the disclaimer:

None of the characters or plotlines that you recognize are mine. As of right now, only Cassandra and her story belong to me. Now have fun with this chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

She walked up to him slowly. He could hardly believe his eyes. She was so stunning, even though she had been pactically dead for six decades.

Kol continued to restrain him, so that he wasn't able to stand up. She kneeled down in front of him. "Why? What did I do? I stayed at your side for a thousand years, and supported you all the time. And then you dagger me? What have I done to deserve this?"

He looked down in shame. "Cassandra-"

"Sixty years!" she screamed. "I spent sixty years in that damn coffin! And for what?! For telling you, that it isn't right to have your siblings in coffins?! Tell me, oh dear husband, what did I do to you?!"

"You tried to undagger them!"

"Because you refused to!"

"It wasn't the right time!"

She looked at him in disbelief. "It wasn't the right time?" She breathed deeply to calm herself. "You disgust me, Niklaus. You are the reason this happens. Now you will lose everything you ever wanted."

"I like what you have done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah interrupted and threw a vase at a painting.

"It was supposed to be a place for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place where we all could be a family. None of us would have to be alone again." Klaus defended himself.

"You're right. None of us will be." Elijah stated.

"You're staying behind." Cassandra explained. Kol let go of Klaus, who stood up.

"We're leaving you, Nik." added Rebekah viciously. "Right after I kill that dopplegängerbitch." she remained silent for a moment. "Then you will be alone. Always and forever." she added.

"You're wrong. I will hunt all of you down."

"And then you will become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah answered.

Klaus stayed silent. "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah responded calmly. Klaus looked to Cassandra. "Cassie … "

He took a step towards her.

"Don't come pleading to me! Did you already forget the sixty years I spend in that coffin?" she answered coldly. The door opened and everyone turned. Esther Mikaelson walked into the room, looking exactly the same like when Klaus ripped her heart out.

"Mother!" Rebekah whispered. Esther didn't say anything, she just walked silently up to Klaus, who gasped and looked down.

"Look at me!" she demanded in a harsh voice. He did as she demanded and slowly looked up.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." Cassandra bit her lip. She didn't want him dead, she wanted him to suffer, she didn't want him dead. She probably would have forgiven him after a few decades.

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here … to forgive you." Cassandra gasped. Esther turned and looked at the others. "I want us to be a family again." Everyone stared at her. They could not believe her words. "But … Nik killed you!" Rebekah stuttered. "And I've had a thousand years on the other side to forgive him." Esther answered. Rebekah wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed. Awkward silence ensued.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Klaus finally said. Casandra stayed silent until after the others had gotten their rooms. "I will not sleep in your proximity." she stated tersely. He rolled his eyes, but she was able to see the sorrow behind his eyes. "Are you ever going to forgive me?" he asked.

"Maybe." Hope filled his eyes. "Ask me in a few decades." It vanished. He sighed and showed her another room. "Do you need help with anything? I could show you, how it works." he suggested. Cassandra shut the door. She sank down on the bed. She covered herself with the blanket and stared into space. Slwoly the tears began to fall. She pressed a hand to her mouth to keep the sobs in, but she didn't succeed. After an hour she fell asleep. And on the other end of the corridor, Klaus asked himself, what he had done.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, hope you have a nice weekend! To answer a question: Klaus will **not** have a crush on Caroline.

* * *

Someone pounded on her door. Cassandra groaned and slowly got up. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was Rebekah's excited face. She hated waking up to happiness. She was way to grumpy for something like that directly after waking up.

"Mother is hosting a ball!" Rebekah told her excitedly.

"Why?" She didn't like balls.

"Because of our reunion! Cassie, come on!" She was dragged out of her room. Over the next hours she got her hair cut and her nails done. Rebekah and Elijah explained all the while everything that had happened over the years, while she was daggerd. All the time she felt that almost uncontrollable rage boiling in her. It wasn't enough that he had daggered her, no, he had kept her in a coffin for decades! She looked up when Klaus stormed into the room.

"You went after Elena?!" Cassandra just sighed.

"Do you want another dagger in cour heart?" he threatened Rebekah.

"Again with the dagger threats, Nik? Don't you have anything new?" Kol asked provocativly.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself in the mirror, Kol!"

"Stop it!" Cassandra ordered. "We've only just reunited and you're already at each others throats!"

"She almost killed Elena!" Klaus argued.

" _Who?_ " she asked with exasperation.

"My doppelgänger." he explained.

"You broke the curse?" Surprise coloured her voice. He visibly straightened. "Yes, I also managed to turn hybrids." he said proudly. She watched him unimpressed. "That means, you no longer need her. What is the harm in killing her?"

"I still need more hybrids!"

"For what?"

"Because … " he faltered. "For protection."

"Against _whom_? Elijah told me, you killed Mikael."

"What if someone decided to wage war against us?" She gaped at him and stood abruptly. "I just … I can't deal with this right now." With that she left the room. Half listening she heard Kol and Klaus starting a fight. She almost went back to break it up, but Esther stopped her. "I'll have a word with him."

"Thank you." she said relieved. "I can't stand being around him right now." she explained and was on the verge of crying again and hated herself for spilling tears on his behalf. Esther pulled her into a hug. "It's fine, you don't have to explain yourself, I understand. You are my daughter in everything but blood. I will always help you." she promised. "But now I have to stop them before they destroy the house." Cassandra nodded and pulled herself together. She went to her room and sat on the bed. She needed time to think and to calm down, so that she was able to face Klaus again for the ball. The door opened and Elijah entered. "If it is fine with you, I would like to explain today's technology to you." he suggested quietly. She nodded. "Make yourself at home." And nodded towards the bed. He sat down next to her and showed her a little … something. "This is a mobile phone." he went on, explaining what the little device was able to do and how it worked. It was fascinating, what humanity had managed to produce.

"Elijah, what exactly is going on with Elena? Shouldn't she be dead? What happened?" she asked when he finished. Elijah sighed. "Niklaus told me, he had thrown you into the ocean and I believed him. That's why I started to search for the doppelgänger, but not to give her to him, but to use her as bait and kill him." Cassandra gasped momentarily paralised by her fear for him, then she remembered that it had happened while she was daggered, and the panic faded. Elijah took her silence as a sign to continue and did so. "I found her and made a deal with her. We were going to work together and I would give her the elixir that I had for Katerina, to save her. One of the Salvatores, you will meet at least one of them tonight, I imagine, gave her his blood to save her. Bonnie Bennett found a spell to save Elena and so Elena lived. After that, Niklaus daggered me because I had betrayed him."

"How nice. My wife and my brother, side by side!" They looked towards the now opened door. They hadn't noticed Klaus sneaking in and listening.

"Well, we all know whose fault this is." Cassandra replied with dripping honey. Klaus clenched his jaw. "I'm going to leave you to discuss the situation." Elijah stated and left. Cassandra tried to do the same and was stopped by Klaus' hand on her arm.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Why can't you forgive me, Cassie?" Klaus asked sadly.

"You promised to never dagger me." she reminded him.

"I couldn't risk undaggering them." he explained.

"If you had told me, I wouldn't have tried to undagger them. But you didn't. You preferred to silently stick a dagger in my heart and leave me to rot in a coffin." He let her go and she went past him.

"Cassie." She stopped but didn't look into his direction.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he threw after her hopefully.

"Esther expects us to go together." was her answer and she left him behind, his face sporting a big grin.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Come on, Cassandra!" Rebekah called out and dragged Cassandra with her. Cassandra sighed inwardly and followed her. Rebekah dragged her to one of the cars and drove. Cassandra looked at it curiously. Rebekah pressed something and music filled the car. She cringed in distaste. "What is this?" she asked hesitantly. Rebekah threw her an amused glance. "Modern music." Cassandra cringed again and practiced shutting the music out, which was surprisingly hard. They pulled up outside of a bar and Cassandra frowned. "'Mystic Grill'?" she asked. "This isn't very … creative, is it?"

Rebekah shrugged. "No, it's not."

"So, why are we here?" Cassandra asked.

"I need to give out an invitation." Rebekah said. They walked inside and Rebekah looked around. Cassandra did so as well and spotted the doppleganger. It was always impressive how they looked exactly the same. Rebekah walked up to them and Cassandra followed. Esther had asked all of them to not hurt the locals, and Rebekah clearly wasn't adverse to that. "Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." Rebekah said snidely to the blonde girl. Cassandra closed her eyes with an annoyed sigh. Sometimes, provocating wasn't the best

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals." the doppleganger said. Her name was Elena, Cassandra remembered.

"Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you." Rebekah replied, which was disproven by the fact that Rebekah even bothered to go up to the two of them. She watched Rebekah walked away and looked at the two girls, one vampire, one human. "I'll introduce myself." she said. "I'm Cassandra Mikaelson."

"Sister?" Caroline asked.

"Niklaus' wife." she answered. The two exchanged troubled glances. Cassandra turned around to see Rebekah talk with a boy and give him an invite. So that's why they came here.

"Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?" the blonde asked frantically.

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena suggested.

Caroline scoffed. "What time is this stupid dance?" Cassandra waited a bit before Rebekah walked back and they walked outside. "Come on, we need to get ready." Rebekah said and so they drove back.

Hours later the ball started. Cassandra stood in front of the mirror and stroked the dark red dress she was wearing. She looked at her wedding ring and hesitated. Then she left it lying on the table and walked outside. She ignored Klaus and walked up to the woman she recognized as the mayor. She had been with Esther while she talked to her. "Hello, Carol." she said and gave the woman a smile. She smiled back nervously. "Hello, Mrs Mikaelson."

"Hello. I'm afraid I do not know your name." she said to the black haired vampire. She remembered him from the night she was awoken by the two of them.

"Damon Salvatore." he said stiffly. She nodded in his direction. Kol came up beside her and kissed Carol's hand. "Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." he said charmingly. Damon held out his hand. "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

Kol ignored his hand and smiled provocatively. "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." She forcefully kept herself from hitting him on the back of his head. Avoiding conflict didn't work like that. Avoiding conflict worked with politeness and without provocation. Kl walked away and as if he'd waited for this to happen, Klaus appeared behind her. In sync all three tensed. Klaus touched her back and she avoided it. "Don't touch me." she told him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Damon asked with a smirk. Cassandra stared at him in disbelief and caught herself. "At least we aren't caught in a - what is it called? Love triangle?" she asked innocently. He scowled at her and then suddenly stopped.

"Excuse me, Carol." he said and walked away. She did the same and walked aimlessly through the room, on the search for intelligent conversation. She caught sight of the doppleganger with Damon and another vampire at her arms and shook her head. And so it started again.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" Kol asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Once again the doppleganger ensnares two brothers to destroy them." she said with a sigh. "They were doomed from the moment they met her."

Kol nodded in agreement and they looked up.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah called out and Kol and Cassandra walked up to the staircase. The others joined them and they looked down at the others.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah said.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." And there was the part she already knew she'd loath. The 'dancing' part. With Niklaus. "Will you give me this dance?" Niklaus asked and she reluctantly took his hand. They started dancing and Cassandra did her utmost to avoid looking at him, which he ignored and started talking.

"It's nice to be together again." Niklaus said with a smile.

"Don't even try." she warned him. "I'm not in the mood for talking with you and acting like we are happy."

"You're not wearing your ring." he noted.

"Oh, that old thing? I didn't like it anyway." she said casually and relished in the hurt she felt from him. "So I thought, why should I continue wearing it?"

He looked away.

"And your bribery is not well received." she told him. For the last few days she had found little gifts. Jewelry, mostly, because he knew how much she loved shiny things.

"I just want to give gifts to my beautiful wife." he said with a smile.

"The same thing goes for flattery." His smile fell. She danced with him for some more until it was time to switch. She managed to get Kol and made sure that Klaus was busy dancing before she practically fled from the dancing. "You shouldn't leave." Kol commented. "He should be the one to run."

"I do not want anything to do with him. As soon as Esther allows me to leave I will." she told him. "Maybe I'll visit in a few decades." With these words she flashed away. She didn't want to be there. She'd go down when Esther was holding her speech, but after this she'd hide away in her room. She heard a glass ringing and flashed back downstairs and stood at the side of the rest. She looked up and accidently caught Niklaus' eyes and quickly looked away.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther said and Cassandra took a glass of rosé coloured champagne from the tray of one of the waiters.

"Cheers!" she said together with the others and drank a sip from her champagne. It was surprisingly tasty and she took another sip.

She narrowed her eyes when she noticed Rebekah and Kol. Something was off about them. She decided to eavesdrop and sighed. Of course Rebekah and Kol would be the first ones to break the rules. It was surprising that they hadn't already. At least Rebekah seemed to have changed her mind. She followed Kol while he started to trick the boy Rebekah had invited to the ball.

"Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met." Kol said, sounding friendly.

"Matt Donovan." the boy said and they shook hands.

"Kol Mikaelson." Kol said and started squeezing. Cassandra walked closer, ready to intervene. "Kol!" she called out sharply. He looked to her. "Do not provoke your mother!" she hissed quietly. "Wait until you can actually leave." The boy's hand cracked and he screamed. Of course. She closed her eyes to control herself and took a deep breath. The boy fell to the floor and Damon flashed behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" he said. "Easy on the hand. Guy's a quarterback." Damon rushed at Kol and pushed him off the balcony, following him immediately. She put her face in her hands. It was good that they couldn't be killed, or otherwise they would be dead in a week. She looked down just in time to watch Damon snap Kol's neck. She was only awake for a few days and she already needed a break. She turned around and walked to her room. She wouldn't deal with this now.


End file.
